Abby's Nightmare
by Sar1305
Summary: When Abby's worst nightmare becomes a reality can the team help? (Bad summary) Gabby pairing and a little Tiva (who can resist)
1. Chapter 1

**Its been awhile since I wrote anything but an idea came into my head, I've done my best to get rid of spelling mistakes and all but you know sometimes you miss things**

**Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS Characters.**

Abby's head was spinning as she made her way out of the bar. She had no idea what time it was, and she could barley make out the shapes around her. She knew she'd driven her car here but for some reason she couldn't remember where she put it. Looking around Abby knew something was wrong, the streets where folding and bending and the cars were loud. Thinking as best she could she found a car that resembled a taxi. Jumping in she mumbled her address to the driver.

Before Abby realized the taxi driver was calling out to her.

"Mam" He asked sounding urgent

"Mam are you sure your ok?"

Abby nodded

"Mm" She mumbled "I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess"

"Ok well are you sure you don't want me to walk you inside mam?" The taxi driver asked

"No s'ok" Abby said her words slurring even more

Abby handed over some money to the drive

"Keep the change" she said before getting out of the taxi

Walking towards the building she realized she wasn't were she thought she was going

This isn't Gibbs house she thought to herself as she let herself into her apartment block. As she made her way upstairs she fumbled around in her bag for her phone.

As she opened the apartment door, she began to feel nauseous, she ran into the bathroom expecting to vomit, but nothing happened, she sank into the floor as she waited for it to pass.

* * *

Gibbs woke suddenly, sitting up he looked around. He was in his lounge room. Frowning he realized this meant Abby hadn't come to his house last night. Gibbs stretched as he stood up, it had been awhile since he had slept on the lounge, and truth be told it wasn't as comfortable as he remembered.

Searching for his cell he wondered if Abby had tried to call while he was asleep. It wasn't like her not to come to his place after a night out; it wasn't like her not to come here on any night for that matter.

Abby and Gibbs had been together for about 6 months. After finally working up the courage to tell her how he felt Abby and him had been almost inseparable. No one at NCIS knew about there relationship and Gibbs wanted to keep it that way, that way no one could accuse him of favoritism or worse move Abby to a different team. Abby had spent most nights here since then, even though she still had her apartment, she was rarely there, Gibbs liked it that way, he liked having her close by.

Gibbs finally found his cell, and checking it there was no messages or missed calls from Abby. He dialed her number but it rang out to voice mail. Shutting the phone he continued to get ready. Abby was probably still asleep and he decided he'd try her again in a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Self harm and drugs references sort of - if it might make you uncomfortable, I suggest skipping - Thanks for reading :D**

Gibbs was worried; he hadn't seen Abby at all that day. The director told him she had called in sick, but still something in Gibbs gut was telling him something was wrong. He had tried to phone Abby multiple times, but there was no answer. He had tried all day to shake his feelings but he couldn't let it go. His team had gone home for the day, and Gibbs sat at his desk reading over reports. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, slamming the folder on his desk, he picked up his keys, badge and gun and headed for the elevator.

Gibbs drove across town a lightning speed, he took the route he knew by heart, so often he would take Abby home when she was to tired to drive, or when he thought it was to dangerous for her to be driving. Gibbs didn't waste any time driving carefully, and pulled up to Abby's apartment complex in record time. He got out of his car and hurried up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and when there was no answer he knocked again, this time harder and more desperately. He's gut was screaming at him now, so he pulled out the key Abby had given him and entered the apartment.

Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary; nothing to indicate Abby was in any trouble. He walked through her house noticing the bedroom door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open slowly not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. But as he put his head around the door he noticed she wasn't there, what he did see however, made his heart stop for a second. Broken glass was scattered around the room, remnants of mirrors and photo frames Gibbs guessed. He looked around the room trying to figure out what had gone on, that's when he saw a light shining from underneath the bathroom door. As he got closer he could here a soft moaning. Gibbs knocked on the door

"Abby? Abbs are you in there" Gibbs listened closely but could only hear moaning.

Knocking again he listened. Deciding it would be worth whatever wrath Abby might give him; he reared up and slammed his shoulder into the door. What he found inside was a sight that he had dreaded seeing since he first met Abby.

Sitting curled up against the shower, Abby was semi conscious; small moans emanating from her mouth. She was covered in blood, which spilt from the deep scratches that covered her arms and legs; Gibbs was frozen for a few moments before he's instinct kicked in. Rushing to Abby's side he knelt down to her.

"Abby can you hear me?" Gibbs touched her face gently.

Abby's head rolled towards Gibbs voice.

"Gibbs?" Abby said.

"Hey Abbs, I'm hear," he kissed her cheek before rising to his feet to get towels to try and stop the blood. He pulled out his phone and called for ambulance. While he was on the phone he heard Abby's soft voice calling to him.

"Gibbs" Abby said quietly, he looked over at her but when he didn't answer he heard Abby call again this time more frantic.

"Gibbs! Come back, you have to stop them Gibbs"  
He saw Abby pick up a shard of glass and start cutting into her skin again. Gibbs shut his phone and rushed back to her. Prying the glass from her hand he spoke softly to her

"Abby, hey it's ok, it's ok I'm hear just tell me what you need Abby."

Abby's hand grabbed Gibbs shirt as she winced in pain.

"The spiders Gibbs, they're everywhere, I can't get them off me" Abby was becoming hysterical. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and said.

"Abby they're gone I promise they're not going to hurt you now, just hold on a little longer for me, and we'll get you help."

Abby nodded at Gibbs, but he wasn't sure if she understood him.

After what seemed like an eternity the paramedics burst through the door. Gibbs stood back as they tended to Abby, he didn't want to be in the way while they were trying to help her. Gibbs couldn't focus on what the paramedics were saying, words like overdose and brain function floated in and out. As the paramedics worked on Abby, Gibbs found her cell phone on the floor near her bed. He picked it up, hopping there might be some clue on it to what was going on. Glancing at the screen he saw his number, Gibbs closed his eyes, at some point Abby had been trying to call him but for whatever reason she couldn't make the call. Gibbs snapped the phone shut, cursing himself for not checking up on her earlier.

Gibbs followed the paramedics to the ambulance and rode with Abby to the hospital, he held her hand as they drove scared of what would happen if he let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, thanks for reading - I did my best with medical accuracy but i'm no expert **

Gibbs paced back and forth in the waiting room, he had called his team to tell him what was going on, called Ducky for reassurance Abby would be ok, and then director to tell him Abby would need some time off.

Abby was his light in the dark, his constant. When he was having a bad day he would visit Abby, and with just one of her bone crushing hugs he would somehow find himself again. If he lost her now, the small amount of spark left inside him would fizzle out. While he had been lost in his thought he hadn't noticed Abby's doctor walking towards him. It wasn't until the doctor cleared his throat did Gibbs stop pacing.

"Mr. Gibbs," the doctor spoke trying not to startle him

"How's Abby? Will she be ok? What happened?" Gibbs barked at the doctor.

The doctor was slightly taken back by Gibbs aggression, he was used to love ones wanting answers but usually they were calmer and more subdued.

"Mr. Gibbs, they have Miss Scuito sedated at the moment, can I ask how well you know her?"

Gibbs pondered this for a moment, he wanted to say he knew he inside out and back to front, however his answer was much simpler

"Well enough, why?" Gibbs asked

"Does Miss Scuito do any kind of drugs at all?" the doctor asked

"Of course not" Gibbs answered feeling slightly offended that some would ever think that of Abby "The only thing Abby takes in high dosage is Caf Pow and as far I know it only contains caffeine and sugar'

The doctor nodded at Gibbs answer

"And your sure Mr. Gibbs"

Gibbs was growing impatient

"Of course I'm sure, this is Abby you're talking about, and why are you asking me this, what is wrong with Abby and when can I see her?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs I won't keep you much longer, it's just we found large amounts of Methamphetamine in her system, that, plus the high amount of caffeine you tell me she takes, it seems to have triggered an hallucinatory response in Ms Scuito. The injuries on her body were all self inflicted. Are you sure there's no way she would have taken drugs?" The doctor saw the reaction on Gibbs face as he spoke; he saw heartbreak all over Gibbs face.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Doctor, Abby would never do drugs, some one must have given them to her without her knowing" Gibbs rub his face with his hand as he spoke.

"Ok Mr. Gibbs, well like I said Abby is sedated we don't want her waking up before the drugs have left her system, which shouldn't be too much longer now, she's going be very groggy for awhile but with a lot of rest she should recover just fine. I'll take you see her now if you like"

Gibbs just nodded and followed the doctor. He stood in the doorway of Abby's room, watching her sleep. He was trying to work up the courage to go in, he didn't know if he could face Abby. He had let her down, again. He ignored his gut, if he had just gone to see her that morning she wouldn't be lying in the hospital now, he could have stopped her hurting herself.

When Gibbs finally entered the room, he slumped down in the chair next to Abby's bed. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

"Abbs, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry you had to go through this" He whispered softly to her, not sure if she could hear him.

"I love you Abby"

He lent back in his chair and closed his eyes, never letting go off Abby's hand. This is too much he thought to himself. Through the good and the bad, Abby had been there with him. He had dragged her through hell recently with the whole Mexico drug affair, and she had stood in front of him asking if he would still love her, no matter what. He didn't answer and she didn't bring it up again. But now seeing Abby lying here so helpless and pale, he wished he had told her what she meant to him. He wished he had told her he would always love her, and nothing she could do would ever change that. He wanted to tell her he would travel to the ends of this earth and back to keep her safe. He felt a tear run down his cheek, as he thought about how scared Abby must have been this morning. He wished he had gone to check on her sooner, he wished she wasn't alone.  
Sometime later Gibbs finally drifted off to sleep, his hand tightly clasped around Abby's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys this is a pretty long chapter, I didn't know where to end it**

**hope you enjoy - thanks for reading**

Hour's later sunlight soaked through windows of Abby's room, Gibbs had fallen asleep with one arm draped cautiously around Abby's middle and the other still holding her hand.

Abby opened her eyes slowly, the bright white of the hospital making her eyes hurt. She moved ever so slightly, but instantly became aware of the weight around her middle. She looked down to see Gibbs lying across her. She frowned; she didn't remember Gibbs showing up. As she looked around panic set in, she didn't remember anything after walking out of the club, and she was confused as to why she was in a hospital room. She looked down at her hands and saw them covered in long bandages that reached up her arms. Not knowing what was going on she shook Gibbs slightly to wake him up. If he was here it couldn't be good news.

Gibbs felt his body being shaken lightly, and his eyes shot open. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in case Abby woke up and needed him. Sitting up, he saw Abby was awake, tears rolling down her face and panic in her eyes.

"Abby, hey it's ok, your ok" he said as he lifted his hand to wipe the tears from her face

Abby shook her head

"Don't say that Gibbs, what am I doing in the hospital? why are you here? How long have I been here what happen to my arms Gibbs?"

Abby was sobbing hysterically as Gibbs sat on the bed and pulled her in towards him. He gently placed a kiss on her temple

"Sshhh Abbs, it's ok, your safe now, you got given some meth and you got a bit upset last night. But its ok your all fixed now"

Abby continued to cry, as Gibbs placed gentle kiss on her head and rubbed his hands in circles on her back. He didn't have the heart to tell her how he had found her last night. They stayed that way until Abby had eventually stopped crying and had fallen back asleep. Gibbs stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead before slipping quietly out of the room.

Once he was in the hallway he pulled out his phone

"Dinozzo, I need you to do something for me"

Once Gibbs had finished on the phone to Tony, he walked outside the hospital in search of coffee, he realized it had been hours since he had any and he knew what happened when he didn't get a fix. He walked slowly through the grounds trying to get the image of Abby lying on the bathroom floor out of his mind. He had been gone nearly twenty minutes when he finally reached Abby's room again; he saw Tony standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Dinozzo" Gibbs said as he walked up behind Tony

"Oh hi boss" Tony said quietly

Gibbs could tell he was upset about the sight of Abby in the hospital bed, bandaged almost head to toe.

"I got what you asked for boss" Tony said handing Gibbs a small duffle bag and a stuffed hippopotamus. Gibbs smiled at Tony

"Thanks Tony, she's going to be ok you know"

Gibbs patted tony on the back reassuringly. Tony nodded

"Do they know what happened yet boss?"

Gibbs had forgotten he hadn't filled the rest of his team in on what the doctor had said about Abby.

"Some one drugged her with Meth, I think it happened at whatever club she was at the other night"

"What!" Tony yelled, then seeing the look on Gibbs face "Sorry boss, do you where that was?"

Gibbs shook his head

"I need to ask Abby, but she fell asleep before I could, she doesn't know all the details of the last twenty four hours, she can't remember them and I didn't have the heart to tell her before"

Tony looked at Gibbs as if he was going to punch someone

"Who would want to hurt Abby? Abby gives hugs and smiles and dances and has a farting hippo, no one could want to hurt her" Tony said angrily

"I know Tony, but we've seen before all types of people try hurt Abby to get to one of us, or there's was Mikeal, maybe she had another guy who's stalking her," Gibbs shook his head,

"I just don't know Tony but we need to figure it out"

Tony and Gibbs had taken up seats on either side of Abby's bed and watched her while she slept. Gibbs had told Tony to wait so they could find out where Abby had been.

After what seemed like hours Abby started to stir, Gibbs pulled his chair closer and grabbed Abby's hand as her eyes started to flutter open. It took her awhile to remember she was still in hospital. She smiled weakly at Gibbs before noticing Tony was also in the room

"Oh great" Abby said hoarsely, "Now Tony's hear as well, what, am I dying?" Abby said hoarsely

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Abby but never let of her hand, Tony stood up to give her a kiss on the head, and then settled back into his chair.

"Nice to see you too Abby" he said sarcastically

Gibbs cleared his throat, trying to bring the attention back to him.

"Abby, I know you probably don't feel like talking to much right now, but I need to know what was the last club you went to the other night?"

Abby closed her eyes trying to remember, she could see faces and figures but that was all everything was fuzzy

"Gibbs, I don't know, I was with my friend Sophie, we had dinner and we headed, to, ummm... Oooh Gibbs I'm not sure, it was Sophie's birthday so we would have gone to..." Abby was trying really hard to remember

Gibbs reached up and stroked her face reassuringly

"I know it's hard Abby but is there somewhere you and Sophie always go? Or was it new?"

Abby thought for a moment

"Well the bar tender knew my name, so must be somewhere we go a lot" tears started to fill her eyes

"Why can I remember that he knew my name but I can't remember where!" Abby was getting more and more frustrated with herself

Tony finally spoke up

"Why don't we ask Sophie?"

Next thing Tony felt a slap across the back of his head

"Ouch! Boss what was that for?" Tony asked, he didn't think he deserved that

"For not thinking of it sooner" Gibbs replied

"But boss you didn't... Oh never mind I'll call her"

Getting up he kissed Abby on the head and headed out the door

"I'll come see you later Abby" he said before leaving

Abby watched Tony leave and then looked back at Gibbs.

"Gibbs why can't i remember that small detail?" she said quietly

Gibbs moved so he was sitting on the bed next to her and pulled her in to hug her.

"Abby its part of the affects of the meth, do you remember anything at all from that night?"

Abby frowned trying to recall any details

"Ok so I remember dinner with Sophie, that was at La Mala, it's the really great restaurant Gibbs, maybe we can go next year for my birthday, it had these cute little waiters and bread sticks and..."

"Abby" Gibbs interrupted

"Oh sorry Gibbs, umm, so we had dinner, and we walked, like half a block to the club, but I didn't read the name as we went in, it was familiar though, and it had a cute little DJ. Then we went to the bar, and like I said the bar tender knew my name. Sophie met the super hot guy and she hooked up with him, I'm not sure what time though but I started to feel hinky, so I text Sophie and told her I'd catch a cab home and for her to text me if she needed me, and then it's all fuzzy Gibbs I don't know, I mean I got home right? You didn't find me face down in the gutter?" Abby was starting to sob again.

Gibbs kissed her temple

"No Abby we didn't find you in the gutter, you made it home at some point; you called Vance and told him you were sick. I found you at home the next night." Gibbs stopped he still couldn't tell her how he found her, it made his heart break whenever he thought of it.

Abby could see he was holding something back from her

"Gibbs?" Abby questioned "What are you not telling me?"

The terror in Abby's voice made him pull her in tighter.

"Abby, the cuts on your arm, you did that to yourself" he stopped he felt his voice loosing its strength, he wouldn't let Abby see him crack

Abby looked down at her arms in shock, her sobbing becoming more hysterical

'But... Gibbs, I would never, why did I do that, Gibbs why can't I remember that'

Gibbs rubbed his hand in circles on her back as her tried to sooth her

'Abby you were hallucinating, when I found you were seeing spiders in your arms'

Abby just stared at Gibbs, she couldn't process what he was saying to her.

"No Gibbs your wrong I would never ever do this" Abby was starting to yell as she tried to pull away from Gibbs

"Your lying to me Gibbs, Tell me the truth, tell me what happened" Abby was becoming hysterical

Gibbs grabbed her shoulders to try and still her.

"Abby" Gibbs said to her firmly. When Abby didn't stop he tried again

"Abby, Look at me" He held on tighter fighting against Abby

"No Gibbs, you tell me the truth" Abby continued

"Abby I am telling you the truth" Gibbs was getting frustrated he didn't know how to get Abby to listen

Abby shook her head at Gibbs.

"Abby listen to me, I would never lie to you"

Abby stopped moving and stared Gibbs in the eyes, she was searching to see if he was really telling the truth. Noticing that she had stopped moving Gibbs reached up with one hand and placed in on Abby's cheek.

"Abbs" Gibbs said gently "I will never lie to you, do you understand"

Abby nodded, she still didn't want to believe him, but she believed he wouldn't lie to her

"But Gibbs, why?" Abby couldn't say anymore she lent against Gibbs chest and started to cry.

"Abbs, hey" Gibbs said to reassuringly as he rubbed her back "Its ok, its over now no ones going to hurt you anymore"

"You don't know that Gibbs" Abby sobbed "You don't know who did this or why or how or anything"

Gibbs pulled her in towards him and pulled his arms tight around her

"Your right Abbs, I don't know any of that, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, I love you Abby no one is going to take you away from me"

Abby stopped sobbing and pulled back so she could look at Gibbs

"What did you just say?" She asked him quietly

"No ones going to take you away from me?" Gibbs repeated

"No, before that you said, you said you love me" Abby whispered

Gibbs cupped her face in hands "more then you'll ever know Abby"

Gibbs lent in a kissed her softly on the lips

Abby was almost stunned into silence

"Gibbs" she was still whispering "You never said that to me before"

Gibbs lent in so his forehead was resting against hers

"I should have Abby, I should have told you the moment I realized it"

Abby saw a tear roll down Gibbs cheek

"Gibbs, its ok you've said it now, and I love you too"

Abby smiled as Gibbs lent in and kissed her again

"Come on Abbs why don't you get some sleep, we'll see if you can remember anything more in the morning"

Abby nodded and lay down in the bed, Gibbs moved up beside her, and sat rubbing her arm. He watched, as Abby's eyes grew heavy.

"Gibbs" Abby mumbled as she closed her eyes

"Yeah Abbs?"

"Don't leave"

"Never Abby, Never" Gibbs watched as she finally fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys - thanks again for reading - I know this story is taking awhile to get to the point but I just had so many ideas for scenes for this story i wanted to write them all but please keep reading and hopefully you wont be disappointed**

**As always thanks for reading :D**

Gibbs woke to his phone ringing, he answered quickly so he wouldn't wake Abby

"Gibbs" He barked down the phone

On the other end was DiNozzo, Gibbs listened intently to what Tony was saying

"Ok DiNozzo, I'll be there as soon as I can"

Gibbs looked over at Abby who was starting to wake up. He went over to her beside, leaning over he gently kissed her forehead

"Hey Abbs, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked quietly

It took Abby a minute to adjust to the light blinking as she remembered where she was.

"Like some one has stomped on my head," She said

Gibbs stoked her hair as he kissed her gently

"Abbs, I need to go Tony's found something he thinks can help"

"No Gibbs, don't leave please" Abby begged

"Abbs I have to, Ziva is on her way and when she gets here I have to go, I'll be as quick as I can I promise"

Abby nodded as Gibb kissed her forehead. Just as Gibbs was contemplating kissing Abby on the lips, Ziva came running in

"Abby, I'm here" She said sounding out of breath

"Ziva, why are you running?" Gibbs asked slightly bemused

"Tony said, I had to get to Abby ASAP and that I'd better not keep you waiting otherwise you'd be like a hare with a sore tooth."

"Its bear Ziva," Gibbs said, turning back to Abby he gently touched her cheek, Abby closed her eyes as she felt Gibbs sign the ever so familiar * My Girl * against her skin

"I'll be back soon Abbs" Gibbs said as he headed toward the door "Ziva keep any eye on her" With that Gibbs left the room. Once he was out of sight from Abby he let out a deep sigh.

Ziva took a seat next to Abby on the bed

"How are you feeling Abby?" Ziva asked gently

"I'm ok I guess" Abby answered quietly "I just wish I could remember what happened last night"

Abby put her head down as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Abby don't worry, Gibbs and Tony and me and McGee, we're going to find out who did this to you" Ziva gently rubbed Abbys hand as she spoke

"What if you don't Ziva and what if I never remember" Abby asked

"Abby, we're all here for you, we're all going to take care of you."

Before Ziva could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Looking up Ziva saw a tall blonde woman standing in the doorway. She was dressed very much like Abby usually was.

When Abby saw the person standing at the door her face broke into a huge smile.

"Sophie" Abby yelled

"Hey Abby" Sophie replied back, nowhere near as enthusiastically as Abby.

"Are you coming in Soph?" Abby asked, her friend had made no attempt to leave the doorway.

"Um, If you want me to" Sophie answered quietly

"Sophie, of course, come in" Abby patted the bed beside her.

Ziva looked around the room awkwardly wondering if she should wait outside while the two caught up

"Sophie, this is Ziva" Abby said before Ziva could leave.

"Ziva is a super kick ass special agent," Abby continued

Sophie waved at Ziva

"Its nice to meet you Ziva, Abby talks about you and everyone else at NCIS all the time"

Ziva smiled

"Its nice to meet you too Sophie, did you two want me to leave so you can talk?" Ziva asked looking between the two girls

"No Ziva" Abby replied, "Stay"

Ziva couldn't help but smile at Abby

Before anyone else could talk Sophie started crying. Shocked, Abby took a second to react, she reached out and touched Sophie's arm.

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Abby, I'm sorry I left you at the club, I'm sorry I went home with a stupid boy. This is all my fault, if I had of just stayed with you then you'd be ok" Sophie put her head in her hands as she sobbed

"No, Sophie don't be silly, this wasn't your fault, you didn't know what would happen" Abby rubbed Sophie's arm reassuringly

"Abby is right Sophie, unless you did this to Abby yourself, then you are not to blame, there is some horrible person out there who is to blame" Ziva spoke watching Abby and Sophies interaction

Sophie looked up from her hands at Ziva and back to Abby

"So, So your not mad at me?" Sophie said quietly

"Of course not Soph, I would never be mad at you" Abby replied

Before Abby had a chance to open her arms, Sophie threw herself at Abby, squashing her with a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys - thanks for reading hope you enjoy**

**WARNING: Adult themes - the next few chapters are a bit heavy in adult themes**

Gibbs watched as the person on the screen dragged Abby into the rest room. His fists were clenched as he held back his words. The team didn't know about him and Abby, but all Gibbs wanted to do was break the screen into a thousand pieces, he kept reminding himself not too, for Abbys sake, she didn't need anything else going on right now. The video continued to play but minutes passed and there was no sign of Abby. McGee fast-forwarded the video and after 30 minutes had elapsed they all saw the same man walk out of the rest room but this time he was alone. McGee continued to fast forward and after another 20 minutes, they saw Abby leaving as well, she looked disheveled and although the video camera was some distance away, they could all tell Abby was terrified and she was crying. What angered Gibbs more was all the people walking by, not one of them stopped to see if Abby was ok. Gibbs stomach was in knots, he had to get to Abby and find out if she remembered what happened. All they could do was assume the worst.

Neither McGee nor Tony had spoken; they were looking at Gibbs for instructions on what to do next. They were both concerned by the look on Gibbs face, they knew he cared for Abby, they all did, but they saw something else that they couldn't quiet figure out.

"Um boss" McGee broke the silence. "What do you want us to do?"

Gibbs was startled from his thoughts by McGee

"McGee you and Tony need to go that club and find out who that guy is. Don't come back here until you have something to nail that bastard with, you got it?"

McGee and Tony nodded

"And Tony," Gibbs said quieter this time, "You'll need to get that bathroom checked out"

Tony nodded and turned towards the elevator. McGee followed closely behind. Gibbs knew this was hard on both them, Abby was like a sister to Tony and McGee never really got over his feelings for Abby. They both cared a great deal for her. Gibbs knew they would do everything they could to find this guy and Gibbs was grateful he had such an amazing team.

* * *

Tony and McGee pulled up to the bar slowly, they had gotten lost twice on the way. Both of them were feeling a little bit tense now, which was amplified by the giant bouncer standing out the front.

"Thanks for that McLost, cause of you were now an hour later then we should have been"

McGee shook his head

"If you had listened to me the first time Tony we wouldn't have got lost in the first place"

Tony slapped McGee across the back of the head

"What was that for" McGee asked sounding agitated

"For blaming me" Tony laughed.

McGee and Tony walked towards the bounce, Tony shook his head, trust Abby to come to a place like this

Tony and McGee stopped as the bouncer moved in front of them.

"NCIS" Tony said as he and McGee flashed their badges.  
The bouncer nodded and moved to the side letting them pass.

Walking in Tony noticed the smell of stale smoke and alcohol was strong. It was dimly lit with staff hustling to get the place in order for the night. Looking around Tony wondered where they'd start. Remembering Abby said the bar tender knew her name he headed over to the bar.

"Hey" Tony said to a young man cleaning down the counters "Do you know this girl?" He flashed a photo of Abby

"Umm yeah, that's Abby, she comes in here all the time, cute chick" he smiled

"Well when was the last time you saw her?" Tony continued

"Night before last I think" the young man continued to work as he spoke

"Was she with anyone?"

"I don't remember, there were a lot of people that night" The young man started to falter in his speech. Tony noticed this and took it as a sign he was lying. Tony slammed his hand down on the counter

"Don't you lie to me, you better remember or you're going away as an accomplice to her attack" Tony threatened.

"Attack, but I didn't do nothing" the young man stuttered

"Then you better tell me what you know" Tony glared at the man until he finally gave in

"Ok, ok. There was this guy he was asking about Abby all night, I don't know his name, but he was asking about Abby all night. I told him she comes here all the time, he hung out for ages and when Abby finally came he went over to talk to her. She brushed him of. I didn't see either of them again until later when I took my break, I was walking past the bathroom and I saw him pulling Abby in, she looked all out of it but wasn't really protesting, I don't know, she was all weird. And then later I saw Abby she was crying and she looked a mess. That's when I knew," The young man swallowed hard fighting back tears.  
"That's when I knew something bad had happened. Before my shift was over she left, I didn't have time to go find her. But I ran into that guy and he told me if anyone asked I wasn't to tell them he was looking for Abby." The young guy finished

Tony's fist were clenched by now, it took every once of self control he had to not hit the guy

"Did this guy say when he'd be back" Tony asked trying to stay calm

The young man nodded "He said he would come back tonight, he said he needed more of Abby"

Slamming his fist on the bench again Tony stormed of to find McGee, who was helping collect evidence from the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys - thanks for continuing to read - another Gabby chapter**

Gibbs was almost running through the hospital, he had to be with Abby, all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. He knew she didn't remember what happened and he would have to tell her, his stomach was still knotted at the thought of what he was about to tell Abby. As reached the hospital room he heard Abby's laughter, pausing for a minute to listen, he took a deep breath and entered the room. Sitting there with Abby and Ziva was a young blonde haired girl who seemed to have a very similar dress sense as Abby. When Abby saw Gibbs enter she smiled brightly at him.  
"Gibbs your back" She said throwing her arms out for a hug.  
Gibbs obliged hugging her back before kissing her gently on the cheek, aware that he shouldn't be overly affectionate in present company.  
Abby spoke as Gibbs took a chair next to the window.  
"Gibbs, this is my friend Sophie"  
Sophie looked over at Gibbs smiling politely before turning back to Abby and saying  
"So this is the famous Gibbs, I can see why you" before Sophie could finish Abby had placed her hand over her mouth so that all that could be heard were Sophies muffled words.  
Ziva looked around slightly confused she obviously had missed something.  
"Its nice to meet you to Sophie" Gibbs said smiling slightly.  
Sophie was over come by a fit of giggles.  
"Sophie stop," Abby begged her friend while also trying to suppress her giggles.  
"Ziva could you please go and help Tony and McGee? Call Tony on your way and he'll tell you were there at" Gibbs said looking across the giggling girls at Ziva  
"Sure Gibbs," Ziva jumped up, turning to Abby before she left she said  
"Gets some rest Abby, we already miss you at NCIS"  
Ziva hurried out the door.  
"Sophie, would you mind if I had some time alone with Abby?" Gibbs asked as the girls finally stopped giggling  
Sophie looked at Gibbs then back at Abby pouting.  
"Do I have to go" She asked Abby  
Abby nodded,  
"But come back tomorrow, and bring me a computer or something before I go crazy" Abby said as she hugged her friend goodbye  
"Your already there Abby" Sophie said as she headed out of the room. Abbys only response was to poke out her as she waved goodbye to her friend.  
Once the room was empty, Gibbs continued to sit near the window without saying a word to Abby. Abby watched him; she could tell something was wrong.  
"Gibbs" Abby said softly "Are you going to tell me something or just sit in the corner all afternoon?"  
Gibbs looked at Abby, he still know how he was going to tell her.  
Gibbs got up and moved onto the bed next to Abby, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head. He rested his head against hers; all he wanted to do was hold onto her and never let her go.  
After a few moments Abby pulled away from him, she moved herself so she could look at his face. She saw concern and sadness written on his face.  
"Gibbs" she said again "What's wrong?"  
Gibbs closed his eyes and breathed out  
"Abby" he began quietly "We found security footage from the bar you were in last" Gibbs paused  
"And?" Abby asked  
"Abby are you sure you don't remember what happened, not even a little?" Gibbs questioned  
"No" Abby said shaking her head "I try and try and try but I just can't, Gibbs you're scaring me, what do you know?"  
Abby voice was starting to falter. Gibbs ran his hand along her cheek.  
"Abbs" Gibbs struggled to find his voice "On the video, a man dragged you into the bathroom, you were in there a long time"  
Abby stared at Gibbs trying to process what he was saying  
"Gibss what are you saying?" Abby stomach was churning  
"Abby we don't know what happened, that's what I'm saying" Gibbs wiped away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes  
She shook her head  
"No, Gibbs, your saying there's a chance, a chance I might have been raped?"  
"Abby" Gibbs pulled her in towards his chest; he didn't know what to say to her  
"Gibbs" Abby sobbed, "I can't remember, what if I never really know"  
"Abby" Gibbs tried to sooth her, "You need to get checked out, it might help"  
Abby stared at Gibbs, unable to speak. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, she had so many questions, who, why how?  
She was having trouble pulling one thought together to focus on, she didn't even know if Gibbs was still talking, she felt him pull her in towards him and hold her tight. This usually made her feel safe, but not now, right now she wanted to run away and never look at him again, never look at anyone again.  
Before Abby knew it she was reaching for the bowl that was sitting beside her bed. She felt her stomach tense before she threw up.  
Gibbs sighed as he rubbed her back waiting for her to stop vomiting. When she was finished he got up and got a damp towel from the bathroom. Going back to Abby he sat down and gently wiped her face.  
"Abby" Gibbs whispered, "Are you alright?"  
"I don't know Gibbs, its just, that was a lot to take in and I don't, I don't know Gibbs" Abby began to sob as Gibbs held her tight to his body.  
"Abby, we're going to find out ok" Gibbs tried to reassure her "I didn't mean to upset you Abbs, there's a chance that nothing happened"  
Abby shook her head  
"Is there Gibbs, because what else would have happened in there?" She asked quietly.

Gibbs gently kissed the top of her head as he held her close. All he could think about was hurting the person who did this to Abby, of all the people in the world, Abby was the least deserving of something so horrible, she was kind and loving, she helped anyone who asked for it, she even loved him, something he didn't think anyone could do. As he sat there thinking Abby slowly fell asleep in his arms, Gibbs gently tucked her under the blankets and left the room in search of coffee. As he closed the door behind him, his phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI All - thanks for reading and thanks for all the comments :D**

**This chapter is pretty short - enjoy**

Tony felt uncomfortable to say the least. A whole bunch of young drug using  
people were dancing around him, the strobe lights were agitating his eyes,  
and McGee had been sulking all afternoon about their assignment.  
McGee, Tony and Ziva had decided to hit up the bar where they had been that  
afternoon. If the bar tender was right, then this guy would be back tonight.  
Tony was hanging out at the bar, hoping the young bar tender would tip off  
to the arrival of the suspect while he was also keeping a close eye on Ziva.  
Tony felt a pang of jealousy when thought of Ziva flirting with other guys,  
even if it was just for the case, Tony couldn¹t help it. His girlfriend was  
one of the most attractive women he had met, and he knew other people would  
think the same thing. If what happened to Abby happened to Ziva, Tony  
couldn¹t imagine what he would do. It would defiantly be a lot harder to  
keep their relationship a secret. Tony realized he¹d been staring at Ziva  
for longer the usual and quickly turned away before somebody noticed.

McGee was prowling around the bar looking for anyone harassing young girls,  
so far he'd had no success, everyone he had seen was either flirting or  
trying to avoid some drunk person trying to flirt with them. McGee sulked  
around the bar hoping something would happen  
Tony, who was again staring at Ziva, felt someone tap his arm. He looked up  
to see the young bar tender they had been talking to earlier looking at him.  
"Over there at the end of the bar." He whispered

"That¹s the guy, he's asking about Abby again, I told him I knew where she was and to wait there". With that the young man turned on his heels and continued serving.

Tony stood slowly and whispered into his mic  
"Guys, we got him, end of the bar, weird looking hair do"

Ziva and McGee acknowledged Tony and began to move into position making sure  
the guy couldn¹t turn and run to the exit. As Tony neared him, the man  
looked at Tony, and stood up. He turned to run in the direction Ziva was  
coming from. Ziva moved in front of him to stop him passing  
"I don't think so" Ziva said, "NCIS, we need to talk to you"  
Before anyone knew what was happening, the man had pulled out a knife and  
thrust it at Ziva. Ziva yelled out in pain as the knife when into her arm.  
McGee ran after the guy, chasing him through the crowd. Tony stopped next to  
Ziva  
"Zee are you alright?" he asked trying to look at her arm  
"Yes Tony, go and help McGee"  
Tony nodded and ran off, he hated to leave her there but he knew better,  
McGee would need his help more then Ziva would

Tony caught up to McGee in the alley behind the club; McGee had managed to  
catch the guy but was struggling to keep him still. With one hand Tony  
grabbed the back of the guys shirt and pulled him off away from McGee. Tony  
slammed the guys back in the brick wall behind them, placing his arm under  
the guys chin pressing against his neck.  
"What did you do to Abby?" Tony growled  
The guy just smirked at Tony. Tony slammed him against the wall again  
"You're a pig and your going to pay for what you did to Abby, and Ziva too  
for that matter" Tony spoke as he turned the guy around to cuff him.

Tony dragged the guy back to the car, while McGee followed behind. When they reached the car McGee¹s spoke to Tony for the first time.

"Tony, Ziva is going to get a ride to the hospital to get her arm checked  
out and then she¹s going to fill Gibbs in."  
Tony was just staring at McGee, he¹s thoughts were racing at a hundred miles  
an hour. He was torn between his urge to let this guy go and go to the  
hospital with Ziva and taking this guy into the integration room with the  
security cameras off.  
"Tony" McGee repeated, "Did you hear what I said?"

Tony nodded and helped their suspect into the car. McGee and Tony got into  
the car without making a sound; Tony drove as fast as he could back to NCIS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter - thanks again for reading - hope you enjoy**

Gibbs hadn't left the hospital all night. He sat by Abby's bed while she slept, occasionally comforting her when she seemed to be having nightmares. Gibbs had been too wired to sleep, drinking cup after cup of coffee. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tony had told him on the phone, what would he tell Abby?

It was now early morning and Gibbs was sitting outside the hospital room while the nurse examined Abby. Despite the fact that he didn't want Abby to have to go through this, he knew it was best. It had been hard for Gibbs to leave the room, Abby was begging for him to stay but the doctor had insisted that he leave, Gibbs had to promise Abby that he'd be waiting on the other side of the door and the second they were finished the nurse would get him. Gibbs was getting anxious, he hated waiting, and it felt like he'd been sitting there for hours. Gibbs head shot up as he heard the door open, the doctor walked out as Gibbs stood up.  
"You go in now Mr Gibbs, Abby is quite upset" The doctor said quietly.  
Gibbs nodded and headed towards the door, but the doctor stopped him  
"She got quiet hysterical when started to examine her Mr Gibbs, I know we  
have got the evidence and she's doesn't remember anything, but judging from  
her reaction alone, I have no doubt she was raped Mr Gibbs"  
Gibbs nodded; he had no words to respond with. The inside of his stomach  
knotted as his worst fear was confirmed.  
"She's going to need a lot of help Mr Gibbs, if she's going to get through  
this" The doctor continued  
"I understand" Gibbs chocked out. Gibbs headed towards the door; he didn't  
know what he was going to say to Abby.  
Poking his head through the door, he could see Abby, she was curled up in a  
protective ball on the bed her head resting on her knees.  
"Hey Abbs" Gibbs said quietly as he entered the room.  
Abby looked up at Gibbs, tears pouring down her face  
"Gibbs, when can I leave the hospital? I want to go home" She was sobbing  
hard.  
Gibbs walked over and put his arms around her pulling her in tights. He  
gently stroked her head.  
As they sat there in silence, Ziva came running through the door.  
"Gibbs" She said breathlessly  
Both Abby and Gibbs looked up at Ziva, startled to see her there, so early  
in the morning  
"Ziva, what's going on, and what happened to your arm?" Gibbs asked  
Ziva looked down at her arms and back at Gibbs and Abby.  
"My arm is fine Gibbs, Tony wanted me to come and tell you that him and  
McGee have the guy from the bar and they're taking him to NCIS" Ziva  
spoke quite fast trying to get all her words out in one sentence  
Gibbs stood to leave but felt Abby tugging on his shirt.  
"No Gibbs, please I don't want to be alone" Abby's eyes pleaded with Gibbs  
to stay  
"Abby I have to, I" Gibbs faltered in his speech he knew he shouldn't be  
telling Abby that he wanted to beat the guy so badly he'd break a few bones  
"Abby I have to go, you know I do" Gibbs said quietly  
"Abby I will stay with you again" Ziva said trying to help Abby  
Abby was persistent she shook her head in protest,  
"No Gibbs, if you can't stay please let me go with you" Abby asked  
Gibbs sighed, if Tony and McGee had the suspect then a few more minutes  
getting Abby checked out of the hospital wouldn't do any harm  
"Ok" Gibbs gave in  
Abby was shocked and relived by his response  
"Thank you Gibbs" Abby said quietly.  
The truth was Abby didn't want to be left here without Gibbs. She felt  
violated and lost, but Gibbs being around was helping to keep those feelings  
subsided. If he left, she wasn¹t sure she could hold it together.  
An hour later Gibbs, Abby and Ziva were heading toward NCIS. Gibbs was  
careful not to drive to fast, the last thing he needed was to kill them all  
in an accident. As they pulled up to NCIS Gibbs turned to Ziva and said  
"Ziva, go home and look after your arm, come back tomorrow"  
Ziva protested  
"No Gibbs I'm fine, I want to help"  
"Ziva, that's an order, go home, you've done enough for today" Gibbs replied  
sternly

Ziva finally gave in and took of in the car they had just pulled up in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for continuing to read - thanks for the reviews**

**Hope you enjoy, there are only a few more chapters left**

Gibbs stood at the widow of the interrogation room, he watched the guy inside pacing backwards and forwards. Gibbs had to take a moment to compose himself, it took every ounce of self control he possessed not to go in there and slam the guys head down onto the table. Tony and McGee were standing next to him; they were both too scared to speak. They didn't know how Gibbs would react if they said the wrong thing to him.  
Gibbs finally took a deep breath and headed toward the door.  
"Uh Boss" Tony called after him  
"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked back  
"Do you want this one recorded?"  
Gibbs smiled slightly at Tony  
"For now Tony"  
Tony nodded and watched Gibbs leave. A few moments later Gibbs appeared on the other side of the glass. The guy stopped pacing and looked at Gibbs who sat down on the chair closest to the window. Tony was surprised how calm Gibbs was, Tony knew if it were him in there this guy would be black and blue already. Gibbs motioned for the guy to take a seat.  
"So, we ran your finger prints, Mr Jasper, looks like you have a history of doing this kind of thing"

Jasper spoke, his voice was deep and raspy

"I don¹t know what your talking about Agent, I'm sorry you haven't even told be your name" Jasper said in a mocking tone  
"Its agent Gibbs, and I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" Gibbs said shortly  
"Why Abby?" Gibbs continued  
"Why Abby?² Jasper said "I don¹t even know who Abby is"  
Gibbs stood up and walked behind Jasper, he dropped a photo of Abby in front of him and lent down so he could whisper in his ear  
"You know who Abby is you sick son of a bitch" Gibbs said as he pulled on the chair causing Jasper to jerk  
"I don¹t have to tell you anything, but I'm going to sue you and NCIS, the way that other agent tried to choke me at the club." Jasper said with a slight grin on his face  
Gibbs slammed his fist down on the table next to Jasper  
"Don't make me do more then rough you up a little, you think anyone's going to care that some scum like you has a few bruises?"  
Jasper lost the smirk of his face  
"I didn't do anything agent Gibbs" Jasper spat "Nothing she didn¹t want anyway"  
Before Gibbs knew what he was doing he had picked Jasper up out of the chair and slammed him into the wall behind them  
"Why?" Gibbs asked Jasper "Abby has never done anything to hurt anyone, why would you hurt her like that" Gibbs growled  
Jasper was gasping for breath under the weight of Gibbs pushing against him  
"She's hot stuff agent Gibbs, I don't know why you haven't tried it yourself, sure she put up a bit of fight to start with but she'll give in eventually"  
Before Jasper or anyone else could stop him Gibbs raised his fist and connected full force with Jaspers face. Jasper slumped to the ground; Gibbs turned on his heels and left the interrogation room. Gibbs didn't bother to go back to the observation room he assumed Tony and McGee would take care of the rest. Gibbs headed down to Abby's lab, he had left her there knowing she¹s be safe in a familiar environment.

Walking in, the lab was unusually quiet and he couldn¹t see Abby anywhere. Walking further in saw the inner doors of the lab closed. He knocked gently on them so he wouldn't scare Abby too much. Abby poked her head around the corner, smiling slightly when she saw it was Gibbs. Gibbs could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Abby disappeared again, and Gibbs heard the gentle swoosh of the doors opening. He made his way in a saw Abby curled up on the futon she kept in her lab. Sitting down beside her, he pulled her into his arms. They sat there in silence for a moment before Abby turned to Gibbs and said, in no more then a whisper  
"Did you get him Gibbs?"  
Gibbs turned so he could look Abby in the eyes, gently stroking her face he  
said to her  
"Yeah Abbs, we got him"  
Abby closed her eyes and felt tears falling from her eyes. Gibbs gently brushed them away before gently kissing her on the cheek.  
"When is it going to stop Gibbs?" Abby asked "When am I going to stop crying?"  
Gibbs shook his head  
"I don't know Abby, but don't be to hard on yourself, it's only been a couple of days"  
"I know," Abby replied quietly "But I hate it, I feel like" Abby paused  
"I don't even know what I feel like Gibbs, there's so much going on inside my head, I don't know how to feel"  
"Abby, I can't begin to know how you feel right now, and I would do anything to take it away, but I can¹t all I can do is tell you that I'm here for you whatever you need" Gibbs said as he gently lent in to kiss her softly on the lips.  
Abby felt more tears falling from her eyes as she deepened the kiss, she wanted to say so much but couldn't find the words. When she finally pulled away Gibbs cupped her face in his hands as he spoke to her  
"I love you Abbs, whatever it takes we're going to get through this together"  
Abby nodded, still unable to speak  
Gibbs gently signed *My Girl* against Abbys cheek before placing a kiss where he's hand had just been.  
"Come on Abbs" Gibbs said to "Lets go home"


	11. Chapter 11

**My Tiva chapter :D Hope you enjoy -super short just some fluff because i felt like I left out the other characters to much **

Tony was knocking hard on the door. From the moment he had pulled up in front of Ziva¹s apartment he had been overcome by a desperate need to hold her, to touch her, to taste her. He hadn¹t seen her since he left the bar and except for one short text to his phone, he hadn¹t spoken to her either. They had both agreed to keep any emotions from work, and despite the constant temptation that also meant texting each other uncountable times a  
day. Tony was still knocking hard as Ziva pulled open the door. Tony took one looked at her before pulling into his arms and crushing her lips with his. When they were both out of breath Ziva pulled away from Tony.  
"Tony I'm ok" She said to him quietly "It didn't do any major damage"  
Tony was still breathing heavily  
"I know Zee, its just, well I haven¹t seen you all day and I just can¹t help  
thinking what might have happened"  
Ziva smiled at Tony, this is why she loved him so much, he acted big and tough but the truth was he was soft and sensitive and cared too much about everything. She knew he was worried but she never expected him to act like this.  
"Tony look at me" she said gently pulling his head so she could look him in the eyes  
"I am fine." She said before leaning in to kiss him.

Hours later Tony and Ziva were lying curled up on the lounge. Ziva had fallen asleep while they had been watching movies together. Tony stood up from the lounge, bending down he scooped Ziva up and headed toward the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed before pulling down the covers and getting in next to rolled over to look at Tony  
"Tony, are you ok?" She had sensed something had been wrong all evening but  
she hadn't wanted to press the issue.  
"I¹m just tired Zee" Tony said as he gently brushed his hand against her  
cheek  
"No, Tony that's not all, tell me, you can trust me" Ziva said quietly  
"I know Zee, its just I can¹t help thinking about what Abby is going through, how scared she must be, she's like a sister to me Ziva" Tony replied  
"Tony, I know I do, we all love Abby, we all want to find out who did this, Tony, we're all in this together"  
Tony closed his eyes  
"No Ziva it not that I know that, I just can't help thinking what if that had been you, I don't know what I would do"  
"But it didn't Tony, the guy is locked up, we're all safe now" Ziva tried to  
reassure him  
"I know Zee, I know I just can¹t help thinking" Tony responded  
"Stop thinking," Ziva said as she gently touched his face  
Tony nodded  
"I love you Zee, I never want to lose you or see you hurt"  
Ziva nodded "I know Tony, I love you too" She said as she gently kissed his  
lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nearing the end of my story - thanks all so much for reading and reviewing, hope your still enjoying it**

Gibbs watched her as she slept; she was so beautiful, so perfect. He didn't know when it had started but Gibbs took great pleasure in watching her sleep. Everything around seemed to dissolve as he laid there next to her, all the worry, and the stress everything. This morning as he lay there watching her, he was saddened by the fact he had nearly lost her. Some sick freak had tried to take her away from him. Gibbs thought for a moment, when Abby woke up he was going to ask her, or tell her, whichever worked, that she had to move in with him. He could keep her safer if he knew she¹d always come back here. Subconsciously he stroked her cheek before pulling her in towards him. Careful not to wake her fell back asleep with her in his arms.  
A short while later Gibbs heard his phone ringing, he answered it quickly, still not wanting to wake Abby.

Gibbs entered the NCIS building the next morning feeling refreshed after a good sleep the night before, it had been the first in night he had slept in his bed for four days, the first time he had been able to properly hold Abby. There had been a lot of crying but Gibbs knew that Abby needed to cry, that in the end it would make her feel better. It had been with great reluctance that he had left Abby at home this morning when Tony had called saying that had an urgent case and that he had to come in. As Gibbs entered the bullpen he noticed all his agents were sitting around chatting about non important things.  
"Why aren't you call geared up ready to go?" Gibbs barked as he walked  
across the room  
"Boss?" McGee asked looking confused  
"McGee the dead body urgent case, Tony woke me up to tell me to come in"  
At hearing his name Tony turned in Gibbs direction slowly rising from his  
desk  
"Uh no Boss, I didn't call you"  
Gibbs stared at Tony  
"Yes you did Tony, you said the case was urgent and that I couldn¹t have the  
day off, directors orders"  
Tony shook his head  
"Must have the wrong Tony Boss, because I didn't call you"  
Gibbs was starting to get annoyed, his team knew better then to play jokes on him  
"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on"  
Everybody just stood there in stunned silence, until Tony¹s phone rang  
"DiNozzo" he answered it sharply  
"Uh huh" Tony said to the person on the other end followed by "Thats not good" before he hung up the phone  
"Uhh Boss" Tony said "We¹ve got a problem"  
"I can see that Tony, no ones knows what¹s going on" Gibbs said sternly  
"No boss not that problem, Jaspers escaped"  
"What!, how the hell did that happen" Gibbs yelled  
"Not sure boss, but it sounds like he knew one of the officers escorting him,"  
Everyone paused in silence for a second, all thinking what their next move should be. After a moment McGee spoke quietly  
"Uh Boss"  
"What McGee?" Gibbs barked  
"Boss, where's Abby?"  
Gibbs blood drained from his face, and his knuckles went white  
"My house, now all of you" Was all he said before he went running towards  
the lift

By the time Ziva, Tony and McGee had reached the car park Gibbs had gone,  
puffing from running after him, the three of them piled into Tony's car and  
headed towards Gibbs¹ house


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Adult themes **

**Sorry another short chapter - I can never decided where to finish them**

**thanks for reading**

Abby opened her eyes, the morning sun hurting as her eyesight adjusted. Instinctively she reached across to the other side of the bed, frowning when she didn't feel Gibbs' body. Sitting up she looked around wondering where he could have gone. She started to panic, she didn't know why but she felt uneasy being left alone. As she looked around she saw a note on Gibbs pillow, she picked it up and read it, instantly feeling more at ease.

Abbs,  
Got called into work  
Be home as soon as I can, get some rest  
Love you

Abby smiled as she lay back down in the bed, she was still feeling exhausted so she snuggled into the blankets. Before Abby had fully drifted of to sleep she heard the front door slam, sitting up she thought 'Gibbs is home early'. She smiled to herself as she sat there waiting for him to come upstairs. She heard footsteps on the stairs and realized they didn't sound likes Gibbs footsteps. Her heartbeat picked up as she looked around for something to defend herself with, before she knew it standing in front of was a tall man, who was smirking at her.

"Hello Abby" Jasper said, his horse voice making Abby's blood run cold  
"Who, who are you" Abby whispered, she wished her phone had been closer by so she could call Gibbs  
"You don't remember me Abby?" Jasper chuckled  
Abby shook her head  
"I'm not surprised" Jasper said as he walked closer to her bed, "I gave you enough drugs to knock you out for days"  
Jasper sat down on the bed next to Abby.  
"You, you were the one who did this to me?" Abby stuttered. She hoped Gibbs would get home soon.  
Jasper placed his hand on Abbys exposed leg and gently rubbed her skin  
"You wanted it Abby, you didn't fight me, you were begging for more" Jasper  
sneered  
"No, don't touch me" Abby pushed his hand away.  
Jasper frowned as he slapped Abby across the face.  
"Play nice Abby, or this could end badly"  
Abby chocked back her tears as she felt the searing in her face where he'd hit her.  
"Gibbs is going to be home soon you know," Abby lied hoping to by herself more time.  
Jasper chuckled, "No he's not Abby"  
Jasper moved his hands towards Abbys shoulder. Abby backed away until she was leaning against the bed head. Her whole body was shaking in fear. Jasper moved closer towards her, he put his hand up under her shirt, as he kissed her lips. Abby pulled away from him as best she could

"No" Abby sobbed "Please don't"

"Come on now Abby, you know you liked it, just relax a little" Jasper said quietly  
Abby whimpered as she felt his cold hand touching her skin under her shirt  
"Gibbs" Abby murmured to herself as tears started to fall from her face  
"What did you say?" Jasper said inches from her face  
"Nothing" Abby said quietly  
Abby felt Jaspers hands move done her skin and across her stomach, she pushed his hands away from her. Jasper looked at Abby angrily, he slapped her face again  
"I warned you Abby play nice" Jasper said  
He placed his hand around Abbys wrist as Abby tried to pull away, fighting against her as she moved Japser grabbed her other wrist and placed both hands above her head. Jaspers hands began to wander, Abby cried out for him to stop. Abby heard the door slamming downstairs, her heart was racing, please let it be Gibbs she thought. Jasper also heard the door downstairs looking at Abby her said  
"Well, well looks like we're being interrupted, oh well never mind, I'm going to finish with you Abby, one way or another"  
"No" Abby said before yelling loudly "Gibbs, Gibbs"


	14. Chapter 14

**Nearly done now :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

Gibbs heard Abby screaming as he entered the house; his heart was pounding against his chest. Gun drawn he raced up the stairs, he could hear the noise coming from the master bedroom. He pushed on the door but it didn't budge. He slammed his shoulder into the door as the wood around the lock splintered. As the door opened in front of him Jasper was on top of Abby. He had her pinned down to the bed, Abby was moving trying to get from underneath him. Gibbs went to shout out but before he could Jasper pulled a knife, Gibbs wasn't sure where it had come from. Jasper reached above his head ready to thrust the knife hesitation Gibbs pulled the trigger on his gun and sent a bullet flying into Jaspers chest. Abby screamed as Jasper collapsed on top of her.  
Gibbs ran over to the bed checking to see if Jasper was dead before pushing him from Abby. Abby was crying hysterically, she could barley breath as Gibbs scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the room. Once they were downstairs Gibbs laid Abby on the lounge and held her as she cried  
"Shhh Abbs" He whispered into her ear. "Its ok, I've got you now, its going  
to be ok."  
"Gibbs" Abby whispered back to him "I thought you wouldn't make it, I thought you weren't coming" Abby sobbed  
Gibbs moved so he could look Abby in the eyes, gently stroking her cheek he said to her  
"I will always come Abby, I will always protect you. I love you, and nobody is going to take you away from me"  
Abby nodded at Gibbs, as Gibbs lent into kiss her. Just as their lips made contact, the front door burst open startling both of them. Tony Ziva and McGee came flying through the front door. Stopping dead in their tracks when they saw Gibbs and Abby in the lounge room.  
"Boss, Is everything ok, you left without us" Tony said gasping for air.  
"It is now Tony, he's upstairs on the bed, you might want to call Ducky." Gibbs said without taking his eyes off Abby.  
Tony nodded and headed up stairs pulling his cell phone out as he walked away, McGee and Ziva following.  
Gibbs spoke again to Abby  
"Hey Abbs, do you want to get out of here, we'll go back to your apartment?"  
Abby nodded, her and Gibbs stood and walked out the front door, all Gibbs  
wanted to was take Abby away from the nightmare she'd be living for the last  
week.

**There'll be one more chapter, thanks all for reading**


End file.
